


It Won't Cost Much (Just Your Voice)

by aftgirls



Series: Fairytale!AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mermaids, fairytale!au, moriyamas who??, no exy, this is not a musical but I thought about making allison sing poor unforunate souls anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftgirls/pseuds/aftgirls
Summary: "You want to get away from your father?" Allison laughed, her manic grin a tad too close to Nathan's for Nathaniel's comfort. He could see Renee in the back, mixing some strange potion that smelled strongly of rotting flesh and pretending not to listen even as the minuscule tilt of her head gave her away. Neil looked back to Allison and nodded his head in assent to her question as he stifled the shutter he felt when she laughed."Well then," she starts, moving around the cauldron to get closer to where he was standing. "are you ready to pay a price?"





	It Won't Cost Much (Just Your Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt given to me on tumblr to write and well. Here we are. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not the best, I haven't written anything in quite a while so I'm trying to get back into it!! Title is from the Poor Unfortunate Souls song because it's the best one in the movie. 
> 
> Also I know it's a VERY SHORT first chapter but I swear the rest are going to be longer, the first is just a prologue so everyone can start to see the outline of the plot and decide whether or not to like it/read it. This is non-beta'd (but if you wanna beta for me or leave critiques on my writing style feel free to hit me up on my tumblr )
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated !!!

The first time Nathaniel Wesninski knew with a bone deep certainty that his father was going to be the reason for his death was when he was nineteen years old.

Realistically, he had known for years. The King had never held back from showing his displeasure for his son, heavy hands and sharp trident leaving marks even at a young age that Edith Reynolds and her grand-daughter Allison were tasked with covering up so the rest of the Kingdom didn't know what their King was doing to his family. After the queen's "mysterious" death ten years ago, punishment's grew more frequent and crueler with no one there to defend Nathaniel, being stuck instead with his Step-Mother Lola as she stood in the corner watching with bright eyes and a smile to rival his father's. 

Currently, Nathaniel was with his one of his favorite guards Dan as they explored the ship that had wrecked a few days ago. He hadn't been able to escape from the city quickly enough after the wreck to visit it immediately, instead being caught up with public events to help his father continue the happy family facade and then returning home only to be put on lock down in his room with Romero outside to make sure he stayed put. He'd been able to sneak out this morning with the front of helping Dan with collecting more seaweed for bandages since the hospital was running low and after quickly getting a few bags full they left to explore the ship and take any trinkets they could find that had survived the crash and were deemed interesting. Nathaniel swam in the opposite direction of Dan after silently agreeing to split up and check out as much as possible, his green tail swishing silently and slowly behind him as he takes in everything he can see around the boat. He stops at a thin little item with a button on one end, clicking it a few times while looking at the inscription on the side of it which read _Full of SeaMen_ , which matched the writing he had seen earlier on the side of the boat. He knew from his human studies classes that this was a pen, the sharp end on one side used for writing and the button on the other to cover and uncover the writing tip. 

After depositing the pen into his bag, he continues through the rooms and grabbing small things he found that could fit in his bag before stopping. There was a picture on the wall, preserved behind the glass of the frame, of a well dressed family. There was a man and a woman sitting, crowns on their heads and their heads tilted up with confidence while two identical young men stood behind them with one hand on the shoulder of the person in front of them. There was a plaque underneath the picture, and Nathaniel looked around before lowering his head to read the inscription. He knew the only other person currently with him was Dan, but something about the place was beginning to feel a little ominous. 

Before Nathaniel could bend far enough to read what was written, he heard a distant shout of his name and a crash from a few rooms over. Dan immediately swam into the room he was currently in from the direction he heard the crash in, and together they swam through one of the ships broken windows to look out towards Atlantis and see Matt, another one of Nathaniel's guards and Dan's fiance, swimming fiercely towards them as fast as he could. They swam towards him to meet him in the middle before Matt reached them and pushed Nathaniel in the opposite direction, checking behind them with a crazed look in his eyes and before turning back around to push Nathaniel again even harder. 

"You need to go," Matt let out quickly, shoving Nathaniel again. "You need to run."

"Matt, what the hell is going on," Dan tries to interrupt, getting between Matt and Nathaniel for a moment before being pushed away again. Instead of answering, Matt surges forward and grabs both Nathaniel and Dan's hands and swims as quickly as he can while dragging two resisting people behind him. He quickly realizes this isn't going to work and instead turns around and faces Nathaniel resting his hands on his shoulders to ensure he keeps his attention on him. 

"Lola is pregnant," Matt pauses to let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Your father is looking for you." He didn't finish the rest of his thought, but Nathaniel already knew what he was trying to say.

His father had a new heir, a new child to raise to become everything he wanted in a successor instead of the disappointment he got from receiving Nathaniel, and he was going to kill him to ensure his child with Lola became next in line for the throne.


End file.
